


Keep my suit on

by Snails_okay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, Hurt Tony, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Other, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, can we take a second to think about how tony would probably be a very protective father, clint and tony are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snails_okay/pseuds/Snails_okay
Summary: SECOND AND LAST CHAPTER IS UP!Both Natasha and Clint stood there starring in disbelief.There tony stood, with a small child in his arms grinning like he'd just won a prize.That was until he started to cough violently.~~~~~~~~~Basically Natasha, Clint and tony get stuck in forest whilst tracking down some criminals who attempted to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D, they don't find the suspects but they do find a 5 year old girl with darker skin and beautiful green eyes.ANY AND ALL FEEDBACK IS WELCOME XX





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an avengers fic, it Probably won't make sense because I'm a terrible writer

They were hot, sweaty and tired, they had no way of contacting anyone for help and they were stuck in the middle of the Daintree forest located in Queensland Australia.  
Just over a few days ago someone had successfully hacked S.H.I.E.L.D . Natasha and Clint had been assigned the task of bringing them into shield and Tony was supposed to help out with locating them and deleting what ever information they had attained.  
But instead Tony dragged them out to the middle of a forest, accidentally caused a boulder to fall on their ride home and lost the signal that they were following.

"I knew he shouldn't have come with us" Clint stated for the up teenth time.

"Common birdbrain it's not that bad I didn't mean for all this to happen but if we keep walking in the general direction of where the signal was we should find them" Tony announced way too cheerfully.

Just as Clint was about to argue back Natasha suddenly stopped and stood still, her hand hovering above her gun, both Clint and tony paused, looking for possible threats.

Natasha felt as if someone was watching them, she slowly turned around to face the others and signalled for them to get as close to the ground as possible, which soon became a choice she regretted.

"Tony your stupid suit stands out against, well everything, can't you have painted it green or something? Or at least made it not so loud and chunky?" Natasha hissed.

"Don't talk about my suit like that! It's not like I can exactly take it off right now" he spat back.

A twig snapped up ahead silencing the three avengers, they laid there for what seemed like hours but really was only a minuet before a large, fat rabbit hopped out in front of ironmans face causing him to scream in surprise.

Natasha glared holes into his suit as he watched the rabbit scurry away whilst Clint rolled on the floor laughing.

"The suit draws too much attention" Natasha stated.

"But I ca-"

"No buts, take the suit off, you are here for tech support you aren't actually going to partake in the fight "

"You don't know that" stark mumbled as he flipped the face plate up.

Once the suit was off and covered by a bush the three set off again.

"What if the signal came back?" He argued.

"Stark we lost the signal hours ago" Clint piped in.

"Fine but if I get hurt because you two wouldn't let me Keep the suit I'm messing with your.... il find something that'll annoy you" tony rambled.

The small group continued walking for a few hours before coming to a cave atop a water fall.  
They stood there taking in the beautiful sight, Natasha and Clint stood at the edge of the water fall, letting the sounds of running water smooth them.  
They stood there for a while finding comfort in the silence when they realised the absence of one particularly annoying team mate.  
"Starks been oddly quiet" mumbled Clint.  
"Yeah"  
Both agents suddenly looked at each other and then behind then to where tony had stood moments ago.

"Guys I think this was where the signal had come from" 

Black widow and hawkeye broke into a sprint towards the cave where Starks voice had come from.

"Tony where are you?" Clint called out into the darkness of the cave.

"I found something or rather someo- oh shit" Starks voice was cut off by a loud scream and the rumbling of collapsing rocks.

"TONY!" Both agents yelled.

~

His vision blurred and his head pounded, stark could feel that at least two of his ribs were broken and maybe his collar bone.

He gave out a pained groan and looked down at the small girl under him. He had found her seconds before the cave had collapsed and had shielded her from falling rocks with his body.

"Are you okay?" The girl nodded.  
"Okay that's good" he sat up and leaned against the wall.  
Everything hurt, he couldn't breath, the world around him was spinning and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep, but he has to get the both of them out of here.  
Tony couldn't see very well in the dim light but he did notice the girls beautiful green eyes.

"What's your name sweety?" 

The girl looked up at him for a second as if contemplating her own name.  
"I don't remember, but my dogs name was Clair" 

"You have a dog? Where is it now?"

The girl looked up at him in shock, she looked almost as if she was going to burst into tears. Tony bulled her small body closer to his chest.

"Okay never mind, should I call you Clair?"  
Clair nodded and tucked her head further into his chest causing his ribs to hurt more.

They stayed there for a bit before they heard yelling in the distance.  
Tony sat up quickly.

"We're here!" He shouted but was greeted with silence. They needed to move and find a way out them selves.  
Tony slowly wiggled his way up the wall carrying the girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked as tony let out a pained grunt.

"Yea I'm fine, nothing I can't handle, let's get out of here shall we" tony knew the girl could probably walk by herself but he couldn't bring himself to let her go when he knew that the cave they were in could collapse further at any moment.  
The two headed towards where the exit used to be.  
"It's blocked" Clair stated.  
"It sure is" tony put Clair down and started to look for loose rocks.  
He was about to give up when one of the smaller rocks gave in and caused the rocks above to fall and crush his hand. Tony screamed in pain and pulled his hand back towards his chest, it was clearly broken.  
"A-are you O-okay sir?" Clair strutted.  
Tony looked up at the girl and felt bad for scaring her.  
"Yea I'm fine, sorry for scaring you, I guess we will have to find another way out" 

He approached Clair and picked her up with his unbroken hand.  
Tony was tired, in a lot of pain and could no longer see strait.

The two headed further into the cave, looking for any way out.  
Clair shifted in Tony's arm and then pointed towards a bed off water that dropped off into a water fall.  
"No absolutely no way" tony said.  
She just looked at him in silence.  
Tony weighed his options, there was no way to get through the rock wall, the further back into the cave the less he could see, and if he didn't do something now he would probably pass out from pain or die of dehydration (the bed of water was too salty to drink).  
"I don't think this is a good idea"  
He stepped forward to edge of the water fall, there was a two Meter tall gap in the wall that the water was rushing through.  
"Okay get on my back and hold on, I'm going to try and wiggle through that gap and clime up the other side of the wall"  
Clair nodded and climbed onto his back.  
Ignoring the pain coming from his ribs tony laid down on his stomach and started to wiggle through the gap, water rushed over his and Clair's heads and pushed them closer towards the edge of the cliff.  
Tony swore under his breath as he tried to get his head above the water.  
Once he got to the other side he quickly grabbed onto the edge of the cliff before they both got flung off to their awaiting death.  
Tony reached out to pull the both of them up and onto safety when he slipped and the two off them started to free fall. Using his injured hand he grabbed onto a rock, and blood started to mix with the water.  
Clair tucked her head into Tony's back as she clung onto him for her life.  
Now using both hands he started to clime back up to the top of the cliff but he was quickly Tiring and he could no longer feel his hand.

Once he had finally gotten up onto the safety of the cliffs edge he collapsed onto the dirt floor, coughing violently.

"A-are you okay sir?" Clair whispered.

"Call me awesome Tony" he huffed between breaths.

"Okay awesome Tony, what are we going to do now?"  
He hadn't thought of that, what do they do now? Where was Romanoff  
and Barton?

"We ahhh, we find my friends, scary lady and bird brain"  
Clair's eyes went wide at scary lady.  
"Oh she's umm she isn't that bad, she's actually really cool, let's just call her ninja lady okay?"

Clair nodded and let go of tony allowing him to get up slowly.

Once he was up and standing with out a lean he picked up Clair and started to follow the edge of the cliff back to where he, Natasha and Clint stood just Under an hour ago.

"Stupid bird brain, he's good with kids, he has and likes kids why isn't he here" tony mumbled.

"Awesome tony where are your friends?" Clair asked innocently.

"Ummm, well I don't actually know but I'm sure they are looking for us"

"What are they like?"

"Well Natasha the ninja lady, she has orange hair and can sometime appear scary but is actually really kind and has a hidden sense of humour, as for Clint aka bird brain, he's really cool and he has kids slightly older then you at his home out on a massive farm" tony rambled fondly.

"Is ninja lady's orange like that lady's?" Clair questioned as she pointed to someone behind tony.

He turned around to look at where Clair was pointing.  
"That's them!" He shouted.

"How much of that did you guys hear ?"

 

Both Natasha and Clint stood there starring in disbelief.

There tony stood, with a small child in his arms grinning like he'd just won a prize.  
That was until he started to cough violently.

"Holy shit stark" Clint whispered under his breath as he ran forward to grab the child out of his arms, Natasha also lunged forward grabbing Tony and making sure he didn't fall over.

"I told you I should have kept my suit" he huffed with the biggest shit eating grin on his face.


	2. Letting New replace old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY UP! Thanks for all the support in the last chapter xx  
> I must apologise for three things.  
> 1\. Sorry it took so long to post but I wrote a one-shot for the final episode of Sherlock, go check it out if your interested.
> 
> 2\. This chapter is going to contain a death and many feels.
> 
> 3\. This is poorly edited sorry.

"Awesome tony are you okay?"

Tony looked up at Clair and gave her a weak thumbs up.

"Awesome tony?" Both Clint and Natasha looked at each other amused.

~

"I solemnly swear to protect you my princess!" Tony yelled raising a banana in the air pretending it was a sword.  
Clair giggled and held her head up high.

"Right well this knight needs coffee" stark stated before attempting to get up.

"But green bean says you have to rest" Clair argued.

"Yes he did" Bruce said as he walked into the room carrying a bag of takeaway.

"You, Sir Stark, are confined to that couch or your bed until next week".

"Buuut bruicie, my science bro I have stu-"

"No, now how's your hand?"

"It's fine, what did you get?"

Clair ran over to Bruce and peeked inside the bag.  
"It smells yummy!" She announced.

"It's Chinese food, have you had that before?" Bruce asked Clair.  
She shook her head.

"Okay well you can try a bit of everything after you go and wash your hands" 

Clair nodded and ran off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Tony we need to talk" Bruce's tone was harsh.

"What's up brucie bear?" Tony pretended to be oblivious.

"Clair can't stay with us, it's not fair on her, she needs a proper carer, someone who can look after her and make sure she gets the help she needs." 

Tony looked up at Bruce with sad eyes, he liked Clair, but he knew Bruce was right, after all he was doomed to end up being like his father and he didn't want that for Clair, if he ever hurt her or ignored her he would never let it go, it would destroy him.

"Can't we as a team take care of her?" Stark pleaded.

"No tony we can't, it's not something we can handle"

"WELL SHE ISN'T GOING ANY WHERE NEAR SHIELD!" Tony was now standing in front of Bruce.  
Bruce could see the hurt, the anger and the sadness in Tony's eyes.

"No she isn't, and I know you will make sure of that" banner responded calmly.

Just before either of them could get another word in Clair came running into the room.

"Tony this has nothing to do with you being a parent, I'm sure you'd be a great father" Bruce said before dishing up some of the food.

Tony sighed and ran his unbroken hand down his face, he may as all enjoy the time he had left with Clair.

~

"Clint! Just the man I needed" Tony announced from the kitchen.

Clint, having just walked in sighed and walked over to where tony was.

"What is it?" 

"You have children, what can I do with Clair? Ummmm, I never really had experience doing fun things as a child.... " Tony trailed off.

Clint looked over to where Clair was sitting with Thor, braiding his hair whilst he told her Asgardian stories.  
He knew Tony cared about Clair and that he wanted to protect Clair but was too scared to screw up and act like his father.

"Take her to a museum" Clint declared.

"Woah What!? A museum? are you normally that boring around your own children or have you been hanging out with rogers?" 

Clint sighed,  
"Like a history museum, one with dinosaur bones and things too look at, you've seen how much she likes to just sit and look at things, how she likes to learn about the things around her" he explained.

"Hmmmm, OH! I have an idea! An aquarium!" Tony exclaimed.

"Or that" Clint mumbled under his breath.

Shaking his head Clint watched as Tony ran off like an energetic puppy to tell Bruce of his great plan.

"Thanks Clint!" Tony called out behind him.

~

"LOOK ITS A FISH" 

Tony couldn't help but laugh as Clair stated this for the 30th time.  
Tony hadn't ever actually been to a public aquarium and neither had Steve who had asked to tag along.  
Tony turned towards Steve and smiled.  
"Guess what Steve?"

"What?"

"ITS A FISH!" Tony mocked.

Steve huffed out a laugh.

"I'm gonna get some food" Tony explained before heading off.

Steve nodded and then walked up to Clair who was now looking at the jellyfish. 

"Have you enjoyed today?" He asked.

Clair's huge smile was answer enough.

"What did you like the most?"

Clair thought about the question for a minuet before replying,  
"I liked the penguins.... and the fish!"

Steve laughed, who knew that her favourite part of the aquarium would be fish.

Before Steve could ask another question a loud boom came from further up, followed by gun shots and screaming.

Just as Steve was about to grab Clair and get her to safety she ran off towards the noise.

"CLAIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"WE HAVE TO SAVE AWESOME TONY!" And with that she disappeared into the crowd.

People ran in the opposite direction of the noise, pushing Steve back as he struggled to catch up to Clair.

~

Tony was in the cafe about to order when the cashier suddenly stiffened, his eyes wide and unblinking.

Stark slowly turned around to face three men armed with guns.  
The one closest to him, about two meters to his left aimed his gun at tony.  
"You! Get down!" Tony obeyed and got down on his knees, his hands behind his head.

The first one who was blocking the exit started talking.  
"This very place is one of many places to use animals as a form of income, to disregard animal rights, to cage them up and put them on display, WE WILL HAVE NO MORE!"

The young cashier from before piped in.  
"Sir, t-the animals here a-are treated with care and we regularly fund charities that h-help preserve sea life and-" The short man to his right shot the cashier and motioned with his hands for the first man to continue.

Whilst tony could see why people may not like aquariums, he also didn't believe in taking hostages and shooting people over it.  
Tony was about to get up and pull a suicidally reckless stunt to try and save all the hostages, when he spotted Clair standing in the door, He froze, eyes locked on Clair, she was frightened.

Gunman to his left noticed that tony was staring at something and followed his gaze.  
"Oie, Elliot, behind you"

The gunman who was yelling stoped and turned to look behind him, staring Clair in the eyes.

Tony got up and shouted,  
"CLAIR RUN".

Time moved slowly, Clair turned on her heals and started to run but before she could get two steps the gunman shot her.  
Tony lunged forward trying to get to Clair when he was shot in the shoulder and again in the leg, he collapsed to the ground as the police came in and arrested the gunmen.

He laid there looking at Clair's limp form, when he felt some one pick him up (probably Steve but he couldn't tell) and take him to an ambulance.

~  
Tony had been out of the hospital for over a week, no one dared bring up Clair, they all acted like she had never existed.

Weeks passed as Tony locked himself in the work shop, he hardly ate or slept, he just built things then smashed them to pieces and re-built them.

Four months after Clair's death Clint found tony huddled on the kitchen floor asleep, coffee mug in his hands and tear tracks down his cheeks.

Seven months later, on Christmas Day the team got tony a puppy, a little Sheba named Clair.  
At first tony refused to keep the dog, he claimed that having the dog would be a hassle, that he simply would not pick up the dogs poo or walk it, but by New Year's Day tony had built an entire floor for the dog and a collar that let the dog use the elevator (she was only allowed on her floor, Tony's floor and the communal floor).  
Three days later he designed robots to pick up her mess.

Eventually tony let original Clair go and focused on loving puppy Clair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to turn this into a series about tony + team looking after children if you guys want.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a really bad ending sorry, please tell me if there are mistakes or if you would like a follow up chapter :)


End file.
